nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Der Schwarzfels
Der Schwarzfels ist das zweite Abenteuer für Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft, welches am 2. April 2015 erschienen ist und 31 neue Karten sowie 17 Bosse in fünf Flügeln enthält. Mit der Veröffentlichung der Erweiterung Reise nach Un'Goro und dem Beginn des Jahres des Mammuts ist diese Erweiterung nicht mehr erhältlich und die enthaltenen Karten sind im Standard-Spiel nicht mehr nutzbar. Hintergrund Unter dem Schwarzfels braut sich etwas zusammen. Tief in den feurigen Schluchten des Geschmolzenen Kerns zieht Ragnaros der Feuerfürst seine Elementartruppen zusammen und wird zu einer ernsthaften Bedrohung für den Drachen Nefarian auf der Spitze des Berges. Dieses Pulverfass steht kurz vor der Explosion. Im Schwarzfels landet ihr mitten in einem von Azeroths heißesten Konflikten: der uralten Fehde zwischen Ragnaros, dem Elementarlord des Feuers, und dem mächtigen Schwarzdrachen Nefarian, dem amtierenden Anführer des schwarzen Drachenschwarms. Nefarian würde sich zwar gern Herrscher des Schwarzfels nennen, doch Ragnaros und seine Elementardiener sind ihm schon seit Langem ein Dorn im Auge. Dieser Berg ist nicht groß genug für sie beide. Aber bevor ihr den Befehlen des Drachen folgt und gegen den Feuerfürsten antretet, solltet ihr euch fragen: Will Nefarian euch wirklich unterstützen, oder seid ihr für den alten Wyrm nur eine weitere Spielfigur?Der Schwarzfels - Kartensets - Hearthstone Das Abenteuer Schwarzfelstiefen In den Tiefen des Schwarzfels herrscht Imperator Thaurissan mit eiserner Hand über die Zwerge des Dunkeleisenklans. Die unterirdischen Feuer und der Rauch und Ruß, die von der Schwarzen Schmiede der Zwerge ausgespuckt werden, machen die Schwarzfelstiefen zu einer sengenden, drückend heißen Hölle. Mit anderen Worten: das Traumzuhause eines jeden Zwerges.Schwarzfelstiefen - Kartensets - Hearthstone * Coren Düsterbräu * Oberrichter Grimmstein * Imperator Dagran Thaurissan Coren Direbrew.jpg|Coren Düsterbräus Schlägerei legt aus jedem Deck einen Diener auf das Schlachtfeld 420px-Moira Bronzebeard full.jpg|Moira Thaurissan Der Geschmolzene Kern Im Herzen des Schwarzfels liegt der Geschmolzene Kern. Die Leutnants des Feuerfürsten haben den Auftrag, über das Reich ihres Herrn zu wachen, während Ragnaros schläft. Wenn ihr euch dorthin wagt, legt ihr euch mit ihnen an.Der geschmolzene Kern - Kartensets - Hearthstone * Garr * Baron Geddon * Majordomus Executus * Ragnaros der Feuerfürst Baron Geddon BRM MC, Ian Ameling.jpg|Baron Geddon Garr BRM MC, Ben Wootten.jpg|Garr Ragnaros the Firelord full.png|Ragnaros' Heldenfähigkeit fügt einem zufälligen Feind 8 Schaden zu. Schwarzfelsspitze Es ist heutzutage schwer, gutes Personal zu finden. Besonders, wenn man ein riesiger Drache mit aufbrausender Persönlichkeit und unstillbarer Machtgier ist. Rend Schwarzfaust und seine Dunkle Horde sind zwar treue und einigermaßen fähige Getreue, aber Nefarian ist sich nicht zu schade, die Orcs als lebende Schilde einzusetzen, um waghalsige Abenteurer aufzuhalten, während er eine besondere Überraschung für seine „Gäste“ vorbereitet.Schwarzfelsspitze - Kartensets - Hearthstone * Hochlord Omokk * General Drakkisath * Rend Schwarzfaust Ork der alten Horde.jpg|Die alte Horde Rend Blackhand.jpg|Rend Schwarzfaust Pechschwingenhort Man kann über Nefarian ja sagen, was man will – dass er wahnsinnig, sadistisch, arrogant und vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr von seinem eigenen Scharfsinn überzeugt ist –, aber man kann ihm ganz bestimmt nicht vorwerfen, ein schlechter Gastgeber zu sein. Für diejenigen, die mutig genug sind, sich in den Pechschwingenhort zu wagen, hält der Drache nur die feinste, vielseitigste Auswahl an Herausforderungen bereit.Pechschwingenhort - Kartensets - Hearthstone * Feuerkralle der Ungezähmte * Vaelastrasz der Verdorbene * Chromaggus * Lord Victor Nefarius Das Geheimlabor Die dummen, inkompetenten und enttäuschenden Diener des Pechschwingenhorts waren euch also nicht gewachsen. Hm. Das ... nun, das ist jedenfalls eine Überraschung. Egal. Die großartigen Experimente des Geheimlabors werden Euch das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Ihr werdet es bereuen, den WAHREN Herrn des Schwarzfels herausgefordert zu haben!Das Geheimlabor - Kartensets - Hearthstone * Omnotron-Verteidigungssystem * Maloriak * Atramedes * Nefarian Quellen Kategorie:Hearthstone Kategorie:Schwarzfels Kategorie:Der Schwarzfels (Hearthstone)